Nuketown
Nuketown ist eine kleine Multiplayermap aus Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: Black Ops 4.thumb|Nuketown Beschreibung Nuketown ist eine der kleinsten Maps aus der Geschichte des Multiplayers, zusammen mit Shipment, Dome, Rust und Hijacked. Sie basiert auf einer typischen amerikanischen Vorstadt, wo die Effekte eines nuklearen Einschlags demonstriert werden sollen. Dafür ist realistisch gebaut worden, man findet Schaufensterpuppen, begehbare Häuser und Fahrzeuge. Am Ende einer jeden Runde auf Nuketown geht im Hintergrund eine nukleare Bombe hoch, während die Punkteanzeige gezeigt wird. Zum größten Teil ist die Karte symmetrisch. Es gibt zwei Häuser mit zwei Stockwerken und jeweils einer Garage, beide haben einen Hinterhof und in der Mitte ist etwas Platz, der mit Fahrzeugen zugestellt wurde. Jedes Team spawnt im Garten eines Hauses. Der Spieler kann entscheiden ob er eine der beiden Routen wählt, um um das Haus herumzukommen, durch die Mitte geht oder ins obere Stockwerk hechtet, von wo aus man einen Überblick auf die Mitte und das andere Haus hat. Die chaotische Action spielt sich meistens in der Mitte ab, wo die Sicht perfekt für eine Maschinenpistole oder ein Sturmgewehr ist. Das obere Stockwerk ist der perfekte Ort für Scharfschützen oder Spieler, die sich gerne fern von all dem Trubel halten. Durch drei Wege kommt man rein; es gibt zwei Treppen, am hinteren Ende des Hauses und im Erdgeschoss, außerdem steht vor jedem Haus ein Pflanzengitter, das man hochklettern kann. Letzteres ist jedoch sehr riskant, da man feindlichem Feuer völlig ausgesetzt ist. Infos *Die Map begann ursprünglich als inoffizielles Projekt des Hauptmapdesigners Adam Hoggatt, der sich die Idee schnappte und bloß zwei Tage daran arbeitete. Unter den Entwicklern von Black Ops wurde sie schnell zur beliebtesten Map. *Die Häuser haben von außen einen sichtbaren Kamin, der sich an der Seite langschlängelt. Ist man im Haus, kann man keinen Kamin mehr entdecken. *David Vonderhaar von Treyarch behauptete, dass man eine Überraschung erlebt, wenn man die Köpfe von allen Puppen in 15 Sekunden abschießt. Die Überraschung besteht aus dem Song Sympathy for the Devil von The Rolling Stones, der über die Lautsprecher außerhalb der Map abgespielt wird. *Im Himmel kann man einen doppelten Regenbogen sehen, eine Anspielung auf ein berühmtes Video aus dem Internet. *Auf dem Willkommensschild gibt es eine Anzeige, wie viele Bewohner die Stadt hat. Die Zahl gleicht immer den Spielern auf der Map. *Man kann nur die Köpfe und Arme der Schaufensterpuppen abtrennen. *Chronologisch gesehen müsste die Map irgendwann vor 1963 spielen, weil die USA in diesem Jahr Tests mit nuklearen Sprengsätzen über der Erdoberfläche dank einem Vertrag stoppten. *Auf der Website von Call of Duty: Black Ops II steht, dass Nuketown Zombies während den Ereignissen von Moon und nach dem Ende eines Multiplayermatches auf Nuketown spielt, heißt Nuketown findet vor Moon statt. *Auf den zwei Briefkästen vor den Häusern steht Mason und Woods. *Die Schaufensterpuppen stehen in jedem Spiel an anderen Orten. *Auf einem Straßenschild, das man schon eindeutig im Ladebildschirm sehen kann, steht Trinity Ave, eine Anspielung auf die Trinity-Experimente. Das Trinity-Logo sieht auch dem von Treyarch recht ähnlich. *Wenn man den Kopf einer Schaufensterpuppe mit einer Armbrust abtrennt, fliegt der Kopf ab, aber der Bolzen bleibt dort stecken, wo sich der Kopf mal befand. Das gleiche gilt auch für Semtex und die Klingen des ballistischen Messers, Tomahawks prallen einfach ab. *Auf jedem Bücherregal in den Häusern kann man ein Buch finden, das von Edward Richtofen geschrieben wurde. Es heißt "DG2 und DG3", eine Anspielung auf die Wunderwaffe DG-2 und ihre gepunchte Version. *Auf dieser Map gibt es einen Weg speziell für die Fernlenkladung in den Hinterhöfen der Häuser, in dessen Mitte sich eine Rampe befindet. Zündet man nicht die Beschleunigung, schafft man den Sprung nicht und das Auto explodiert einfach. In der Wii-Version ist dieser Weg nicht verfügbar. *Im gelben Haus gibt es eine Lampe, in der sich keine Glühbirne befindet, trotzdem leuchtet sie. *Wenn man in einem Helikopterschützen sitzt, während Hunde die Map betreten oder verlassen, sieht man, wie sie über die Zäune springen und in Felsbrocken verschwinden. *In der Wii-Version wurden die matschigen Wege durch Gras ersetzt, in den Fenstern befindet sich kein Glas und die Bereiche neben den Fenstern können nicht zerstört werden. *Unter dem Boden in der Nähe der Nuklearbombe kann man einen seltsamen rosanen Truck sehen, wenn man im Zuschauermodus in die freie Sicht wechselt, auf dem "Replace me!" (dt. Ersetz mich!) steht. *In beiden Garagen liegen winzige Dosen, auf denen "Scientific Beef" (dt. Wissenschaftliches Fleisch) steht. *In einem Haus außerhalb der Map stehen zwei Schaufensterpuppen nebeneinander am Fenster und blicken nach draußen, während sie Händchen halten. *Wenn man ein Tomahawk in die Lüftungen des gelben Hauses wirft, saugen diese die Waffe einfach ein. *Es ist möglich, Granaten oder Tomahawks in die Kaminschächte zu werfen, woraufhin sie einfach verschwinden und im Haus keine Wirkung zeigen. *Wenn man Suchen und Zerstören oder Herrschaft auf dieser Map spielt, wird außerhalb der Häuser in der Nähe des Umzugwagens ein Haufen Sperrmüll verteilt. *Springt man im gelben Haus auf das Stockbett und begibt sich langsam zur Ecke beim Fenster, werden die Waffen des Spielers alle in ein blaues Licht getaucht. Hinlegen lässt diesen Effekt anhalten, aber sobald man aufsteht ist alles vorbei. *Am 5. Februar 2011 und am 4. März 2011 wurden für kurze Zeit Spiellisten hinzugefügt, die Nuketown 24/7 hießen. *Wenn die Sonne auf der Map von einem Objekt verdeckt wird (hinter einer Hecke ducken, Messeranimation etc.), verschwindet sie einfach. *Jede reflektierende Oberfläche auf der Map (Fenster, Geschosse aus dem Granatwerfer etc.) zeigen immer den gelben Bus im Spiegelbild. *In der Wii-Version ist es unmöglich, auf das Schild zu springen. *Wenn man zwischen dem Jeep und dem Stacheldrahtzaun steht, während das Fahrzeug in die Luft geht, ist es möglich, dass die Leiche des Spielers durch den Zaun gedrückt wird. *Treyarch behauptete, dass die Map in der Entwicklungszeit zwei andere Namen hatte, nämlich Empty Nukes und Bunting, doch letztendlich wurden diese Konzepte verworfen und Nuketown wurde ausgewählt. *In der Garage des gelben Hauses hängt an der Wand eine amerikanische Flagge, die keine Sterne, sondern das Zeichen für Frieden zeigt. Die selbe Flagge findet man auch in der Mission S.O.G. *Es ist unmöglich, die Atombombe zu zerstören oder bloß in die Nähe zu kommen. Wenn man mit einer Walküre-Rakete darauf schießt, kommt die Rakete nicht mal annähernd an die Bombe heran, schießt man mit einer RPG-7, explodiert das Geschoss vorher in der Luft. *Nuketown und Nuketown 2025 befinden sich 281 Meilen von der Area 51 entfernt. *Der rote Truck ist vom Modell Peterbilt 1950 COE. Auf dem Nummernschild steht jedoch WMD, eine Anspielung auf eine andere Multiplayermap aus Black Ops. Kategorie:Maps Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps Kategorie:Mehrspielerkarten aus Call of Duty: Black Ops 4